Double Date
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: After running into each other in the city, Reese invites Zander for a dinner date. What will happen? How will Zoe React? What does the Alpha Gang have to say about this? Read and see :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hello my Dinosaur King fans, right here is going to be a three part story! but we'll not only be including Rex and Zoe, but including Reese and Zander! I'll be honest, I love this couple ever since Dinosaur Amour came out and I've loved the couple. Also, this fanfic goes out to a very special writer, Mauselet-AliceAsuka, I hope you enjoy it !:) So sit back, relax, and get ready for the show.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King what so ever**_

In the middle of the city, Reese Drake was walking alone on the city sidewalk trying to spend some time to herself after a long day at the D-Lab. As a few cars zip past her and with some noisy people around her, Reese maintains her calm nature. She may seem like she's calm, but deep down Reese was just distraught, furious, and upset, but in a more sorrowful way. She sighs in frustration as a certain part of her day kept replaying in her mind in a continuous loop.

 _Earlier that day…_

 _Reese was sorting different kinds of papers when a certain couple came into the lab. Rex and Zoe were giggling over something, which indeed annoyed Reese. But Reese tries her best to stay positive, after a sigh she talks to her sister._

" _So, how'd it go with Dr. Taylor?" She asks._

" _Well the fossil turned out to be a pig tusk. So that was a waste of time." Rex says._

" _But then we found this amazing ninja village and spent the day there." Zoe explains, "We enter a contest that Max won, we found a dinosaur card of a Deinonychus pack, and well...let's say Rex and I got a little more...acquainted after he complimented me in my ninja outfit." Rex wraps an arm around Zoe which made her chuckle._

 _Reese wasn't amused at all. She replies, "You two just made out when Max or Dr. Taylor weren't looking didn't you?"_

 _The couple blushed, though Zoe seems to be rather more annoyed than embarrassed. "Y'know Reese, you're attitude is so sour." She complains, "Why can't you be happy for once?"_

 _Reese looks away from her sister, becoming annoyed by Zoe's complaints. She tries to get back to sorting papers while trying to talk with Zoe. "Zoe, you wouldn't understand. Work is more important for me now and I need you and Rex to leave."_

 _Rex put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and tries to get Zoe out, "C'mon Zoe, let's leave Reese al-"_

" _No! I'm not leaving till you explain why you're almost never happy!" Zoe was really pushing Reese's buttons, but Reese kept it in, "Are you upset about someone? Are you upset about work? Or are you upset that I have a boyfriend and you don't?" Zoe quickly covered her mouth after her last question._

 _Zoe had finally broke the camel's back._

 _Reese's head shot up, astonished to hear what her little sister had uttered. Zoe didn't mean to push it this far, but she allowed herself to do so. Zoe tries to apologize, "Reese, I-I'm really so-" Reese's fist slams down onto the desk, startling both Rex and Zoe. She looks back at the two not looking pleased by the slightest, Rex and Zoe gulp in fear. "I have to go." Reese said before marching her way to the door and slamming it shut. Behind the door, Reese leans up against a wall, shuts her eyes tight, and lets a few tears drip down before leaving the D-Lab._

 _Present time…_

Reese was really upset, after Zoe telling her off about her not having a boyfriend really shattered her spirits. Reese really wants someone to love and spend time with, but she's more focused on her work she doesn't think any guy would want to spend time with her. As Reese was deep in thought

"OOPH!"

She ran into someone, and the two fell to the ground afterwards.

"Sorry about that."

"No, You're fi-" Reese stops mid sentence. She looks at the person she ran into and was surprised greatly. The stranger turns out to be a man. He was fairly tall his hair was black, he was wearing sunglasses to be exact, and was wearing a coat with a familiar logo on one of the flaps. The logo was indeed an Alpha Gang logo.

IT WAS ZANDER!

While trying to process everything, Reese stands up as did Zander. Both were extremely taken aback by their encounter.

"Didn't I see you back in Mexico? You're with the Alpha Gang right?" Reese asks.

"Zander's my name." Zander seemed really depressed for some reason. Reese wondered why Zander was feeling so low. She asks cautiously, "Are you okay?"

Zander shook his head, "Not really, working with the Alpha Gang's hard on me. Especially what I've been going through…"

 _Flashbacks…_

"I have to deal with Ursula's cruel biddings." _Zander narrates as a flashback of Ursula wanting to buy some royal sunglasses. Zander and Ed were both there naked and embarrassed as Ursula still wants to buy those sunglasses._

' _GRR! I'm not leaving till I get one piece of royalty!' Ursula growls._

"Dr. Z's always rough on me and the others _."_

 _Multiple flashbacks of Dr. Z tormenting Zander and the others._

"The only person who isn't hard on me is Ed, only because he suffers the same faith as me _."_

 _Multiple flashbacks of Ed and Zander going through rough time together._

 _Present time…_

"...Which is why I'm even here now, to get away from everyone and to take a breather." Zander explains, "And if that's not bad enough, Ursula says how no girl would ever date a wimp like me." Zander looks to the ground as his sorrows became clearly visible.

Reese didn't know what to think of this, her mind went into conflict on what to do next. She now knows that Zander is part of the Alpha Gang and he almost tried to get rid of her little sister. However, Reese could see that Zander seems like a nice guys when he's not with the other Alpha Gang members and she does remember how Zander gave her the Saurolophus card and didn't take it. She somehow feels...sympathetic towards Zander and the life he now lives.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Zander." Reese said.

Then, an idea sprang into Reese's mind.

"Hey Zander?" The tall man looks to Reese, "Maybe tonight, would you...like to have dinner with me?"

Both Zander and Reese blush at the question. Zander seemed perplexed that Reese asked him out, since he believed that he'd never would get a girl. Reese was as well perplexed, but she had an explanation to her question. She explains, "It's my way of saying thank you for the Saurolophus cards from earlier."

"Well...I'd love to!" Zander began to smile.

"Perfect." Reese said as she remembers something, "Though, do you mind if my little sister tags along? I owe her an apology."

Zander seems curious of where this would lead to, "Little sister?"

"Yes, you've seen her plenty of times before."

"I've seen her many times be...oh." Zander now realizes that Reese's little sister is Zoe, or one of the brats as he would call it. ' _Oh dear...well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for one night._ ' Zander thought before replying, " Well I don't see why she couldn't come."

Reese smiles, "Thank you, that means a lot to me. Don't worry if she accuses you, I'm tell her you're innocent. So when should we meet up?"

"Does six o'clock sound good?"

"It does, so I guess I'll see you at six then?"

Zander nods, "Yes, I'll be there. Well I must get going before the doctor wonders where I am." Then Zander walks away while waving goodbye to Reese. She waves back, feeling something that she's never felt before. Was it...love?

But before Reese could ponder, her phone began to rang. Noticing the caller was Zoe, rees immediately picks up. "Hello?"

" _Hey Reese. I'm calling because, well...look Reese, I know you're mad and want to be alone. But I just want to say that I'm really, REALLY sorry for what I said back at the D-Lab. I was just tired of you not being happy most of the time, it's really killing me._ "

"Don't worry Zoe, I forgive you. Plus I have a surprise for you."

" _What do you mean_?"

"All I'm saying is this, you and I are going on a double date tonight at six."

"..." Zoe doesn't answer.

"Zoe?"

But then, " _EEEE! Oh my gosh Reese, really?! Who did you meet?! Is he hot?! Oh I gotta tell Rex about this, thank you, thank you Reese!_ "

Reese smiles, "No problem. I'm heading home now, so if you need to get ready I'd do so right away."

" _Okay then, I'll see you soon. Bye!_ "

"Bye." Reese hang up her phone and starts to head back to her house to prepare for her double date tonight.

* * *

Back at Zeta Point, Zander had just returned to find Ursula and Ed minding their own business. Ursula and Ed were lounging around while watching their chibi dinosaur. Spiny and Tank were chasing Terry all over the place. Ed was the first to notice Zander's return. "Hey, Zander." he says, "Where've you been?"

"Oh, just taking a breather. That's all."

"Oh really?" Ursula wasn't believing Zander, "Then where were you, cause no one has seen you at all around Zeta Point."

Zander begins to stutter, "Well, I uh...like to head to other cities to take breather. It's more relaxing and soothing sometimes! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for a night out. C'mon Spiny."

The chibi Spinosaurus follows Zander to his room so he can prepare. As they left, Ursula and Ed have a conversation about Zander.

"Zander is clearly hiding something, and we need to know what it is!" Ursula declares.

Ed seemed hesitant about the plan, "I don't know, Ursula. What if Zander is doing seems more...personal?"

"Oh, don't be a big baby!" Ursula said, "Besides, what if Zander's plotting against us? You saw how he calls for Spiny more often, Spiny could be against us as well. We need to do this Ed! Not for us, well maybe just for us, but you seem to get the point now."

Seeing no way of Ursula's plan, Ed just went along with it. He sighs in defeat, "Okay, I'm in."

"Good." Ursula smiled, "Now remember this for tonight Ed, we leave a few minutes after Zander does so he won't suspect a thing. Got it?"

Ed nods in agreement.

"Perfect." Ursula begins to grow a wickedly smile across her face.

 _...to be continued..._

 ** _Me: Here's part one of my three part story. Now what will happen when Ursula and Ed follow Zander? What will Zoe react when she realizes Zander is Reese's date? Stay tuned!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: And we're back with Pt. 2 of Double Date. So last we saw, Reese and Zander agree to double date, and Ursula and Ed get suspicious of Zander. So let's see where this leads to.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King, but if I did ReeZan and RexZo would be canon!**_

Within his room, Zander was combing his hair in front of a mirror, and Spiny laid on Zander's bed and watched as Zander got ready. Zander wore a black dress shirt, a red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Then while Zander straightens his tie, he keeps thinking tonight will go well. "Everything will go as planned, Spiny." Zander said to his chibi dinosaur, "I'll go out with the girl of my dreams, the two brat-I mean Zoe and uh...Rex was it, will allow my company, and the others won't know I spent tonight with the enemy." Zander looks back at Spiny who's had his head tiled the whole time.

"Do you think Reese likes me back?" Zander asks Spiny.

Spiny just gently roars at Zander.

"I'll take it as a yes." Zander said while transforming Spiny into his card. He talks to Spiny's card, "I better take you with in case I need you." Zander does one last check to make sure he's perfect before exiting his room and out to one of the Alpha Gang vehicles in the hangar. He takes the one that looks similar to a regular car, Zander starts the engine up, and flies out of the hangar.

Right after Zander left about a few minutes ago, Ursula and Ed were creeping around the hangar to obtain one of the other vehicles to follow Zander. One rocket in particular took their interest; the rocket has a narrow nose, two sets of wings with one set in front of the other, and two enormous rocket boosters in back.

"It's a good thing we brought this little puppy along for missions such as this." Ed states.

"Quit yapping and come on Ed. We need to follow Zander and fast." Ursula said while climbing into the rocket. Ed complies and climbs on inside as the hangar opens up. Ursula sits in back and watches Ed man the controls. After many button pushing and flipping switches, Ed replied, "All clear for takeoff." Ed pushes a button that starts the engine, as flames burst from the booster, Ed and Ursula blasted off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Hurry up, Reese!" Zoe calls out.

Zoe was wearing a green short sleeved shirt with a flower pattern, a tan skirt, and wore black flat shoes. She was excited to go on a double date with her sister, Zoe was happy that Reese finally found a guy for herself. Zoe soon heard her sister walking downstairs. "I'm coming, just calm down." Reese appears wearing an orange one-strapped dress, red high heels, and wore some red lipstick. "Wow Reese, I bet your date will love how you're dressed. But not before passing out at the sight of you." Zoe jokes. Reese rolls her eyes at her younger sister.

Then someone starts knocking on the door. Reese looks to see it was six, which meant the person knocking on the door was Zander, and Reese was nervous. She was nervous on how Zoe will react when she sees Zander, another reason was...well...she didn't know what that other reason was. Reese had to distract Zoe for a bit. "Uh, Zoe?" Reese asks, "Can you grab my purse before we leave? It's up in my room on my dresser." Zoe races upstairs to grab the purse. "I'm on it." She called out. Seizing the opportunity, Reese walks on over to the door and opens it to reveal Zander. The two both blush at their dates, amazed by what they were wearing.

"Hello, Zander. You look nice." Reese compliments.

"Thanks. But you however, you looks absolutely stunning!" Zander said while handing her some roses, "These are for you."

Reese's blush deepens in color. She thanks him, "Oh my! Thank you, Zander."

But then.

"Reese, I got your…" As Zoe reached downstairs, she sees Zander at the door. Zoe drops the purse and grabs ahold of her dinoholder. "ZANDER!" Zoe shouts, "Get away from my sister, or I'll let Paris stomp you into a pancake!" Zander just gulped in fear, he know how fierce Zoe can get when she has her dinosaur by her side.

"Zoe, calm down! Zander is...my date for tonight." Reese said.

Zoe blinks for a second, trying to process what Reese had said to her. Then Zoe drops to the floor, and bursts into laughter. "You're joking, right? There's no way you'd date that Alpha Gang creep." Zander took offence to Zoe's remark. "I'm not a creep!" He pointed out.

"It's a one time thing, Zoe. I just owe Zander for giving me the Saurolophus cards back in Mexico." Reese explains, "Now hand me my purse and let's head on out. I bet Rex is already at the restaurant waiting for us now."

Zoe still wasn't on board with Reese, but she complies with a sigh. She picks up Reese's purse and exits the house as she closed the door behind her. As Zoe hands Reese her purse, Zander opens the car doors for both Reese and Zoe. "At least you act like a gentleman." Zoe said while climbing into her seat. Zander shuts the doors and heads to the driver seat. As Zander buckles himself in, he asks Reese, "So which restaurant are we heading to?" Reese replies, "It's called 'Ocean's Current', it's a marvelous restaurant next to the sea. I can tell you how to get there." Zander nods as he shifts gears and backs out of the driveway. Now Zander, Reese, and Zoe were on their way to the restaurant to meet up with Rex.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ursula and Ed were still soaring sky high in their rocket.

"So you still think Zander's betraying us and is using Spiny?" Ed asks.

"Yes, and my opinion will never change! You'll believe when we confront Zander." Ursula states greatly before asking, "Now how much longer till we're near Zander?"

Ed replies, "It shouldn't be too terribly long, about another-"

As a light goes off, Ed looks on a screen to see the problem, only for him to shriek, "Ack!"

"What's the matter?" Ursula asks, irritated.

"We running low on fuel! But I thought this rocket was refueled this morning?!" Ed wondered while pushing more and more buttons.

Ursula chuckles nervously, "Well funny you should mention that, because I might of maybe slightly used the rocket earlier today and forgot to refuel."

"Well, I hope you don't mind landing shortly." Ed said rather calmly.

Ursula questions Ed while becoming nervous, "Why's that?" Then just like that, everything in the rocket shuts down.

"BECAUSE WE'RE CRASH LANDING!" Ed screams. Then the two Alpha Gang members were seen spiraling out of control as the rocket falls and disappears into the clouds.

* * *

Outside of Ocean's Current, Rex was waiting for the others to arrive while holding a daisy flower for Zoe. Rex was dressed nicely too; he was wearing a blue dress shirt, a white tie, a nicer pair of khakis, and black dress shoes. Rex kept thinking if he would be able to make his date one to remember. ' _I can do this, just don't worry and everything will be fine._ ' He thought.

A car horn honks that snaps Rex from his thoughts and jump a bit, he looks and sees the others have arrived. Zoe was the first one to exit the car, she runs up to her date and hugs him. "Hi, Rex!" Zoe said. Rex blushed like mad as Zoe hugged him tightly. "Hey Zoe." Rex said shyly. Once Zoe ended their embrace, Rex hold out his flower to Zoe. "This is for you." Rex said, "I'm sorry if there's only one, I couldn't afford a bouquet." However to Rex's surprise, Zoe accepts the gift and says, "Well one flower is better than no flower." The two glance at one another and smile brightly.

But once Rex looked to Reese and her date, he notices Zander. "ZANDER?!" He said while grabbing his dinoholder, "Get back Zander, I'm not afraid to summon Ace!" Zander backs up while holding his hands in the air. "Rex." Zoe says, "Zander...is Reese's date."

The boy's eyes widened as his expression changed to dumbfounded. He turns to his date, "Are you joking, Zoe?! Zander's part of the Alpha Gang, why on earth would he be Reese's date?!"

"I'm owing him a favor after handing me the Saurolophus cards back in Mexico." Reese sighs, "So this will be the only time you two will have to be with him."

"Fine! I'll put up with Zander. But just for tonight, no more times afterwards!" Rex states.

"Done deal." Zander said, "Now let's get a table and get started on this double date." Reese and Zander head on inside first before Rex and Zoe did, and the two whisper behind Reese and Zander's backs.

"I bet Zander's setting us up." Zoe whispers to Rex.

Rex nods back, "Ditto!"

After being seated by the most gorgeous spot outside and ordering some water for everyone, the others sat in silence for a very long time. Reason being was Zoe and Rex still have negative feeling on Zander, and he knew they felt that way of him. But Zander had to communicate with them somehow so the date didn't become disastrous, even if they were his enemies. He finally broke the silence by saying, "You know you two, I'm really not that surprised that you two became a couple."

This gets Rex and Zoe to looks at him curiously.

"How come?" Rex asks cautiously.

Zander begins to explain, "Well it's no surprise since I couldn't see Zoe over with with your other friend...Max I think his name was? He seems to hyper, obnoxious, and full of himself when it comes to some of these things, like love. I'm not trying to sound mean, but it's just how I see him every time we run into each other."

"And you're not off, too." Zoe replied, "To add to the list, Max is really and I mean REALLY such a slob sometimes. Like the time I watched him and Rex when Mrs. Taylor left town for a while."

 _...Flashback of Zoe seeing Max in his messy room..._

"I bet he couldn't beat Terry, Spiny and Tank in a room destroying mact, but it's still not right to be a slob." Zander said.

"Yeah, and some days Max is so clueless he doesn't even know what he's clueless of." Rex comments while leaning back into his chair.

 _...Flashback of Max and Rex arguing over how clueless Max is…_

"Sounds like Ursula to me." Zander chuckled, "She has those moments where she can be that clueless too."

"Well that's the old lady." Zoe said with a sly smile.

* * *

While Ed and Ursula kept falling to the ground, Ursula could tell someone was mentioning her being old.

"I swear someone somewhere's calling me old!" Ursula says.

"CAN'T TALK, STILL SCREAMING!" Ed screams.

* * *

Everyone laughs, even Reese was giggling at the joke.

"Now before we get off topic, I must ask you two something." Zander says, "When did you two become a couple?"

"Right before the Deinonychus card was unleashed, in the ninja village yesterday." Zoe explains, "But before that we did our fair share of lovey-dovey moments but never considered us as boyfriend and girlfriends. But yesterday, me, Max, and Rex entered this ninja tournament for fun. We all got to wear our own ninja outfits, mine in which Rex liked. After that, we talked it over a bit, and we decided to become a couple." Rex nods after the explanation.

"Alright, and like I said you two look like you're meant for each other." Zander said as the waiter comes by with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks." The waiter said while handing everyone their drinks, "Are you all set to order?"

"I believe so." Zander said as he orders first, "I'll have the lobster with steamed broccoli."

Next Reese orders, "I'll do the salmon fillet with a baked potato."

Then Rex ordered, "I think I'll do the crab linguine with a garden salad."

Last to order was Zoe, "I'd like the crab linguine as well, but I'll have a caesar salad instead."

"Okay, your order should be ready within thirty minutes." The waiter said as she collects menus before leaving.

Reese turns her attention back to her friends. "So, Rex, Zoe?" She asks, "Are feeling a bit more comfortable with Zander now that you three had a nice conversation?" Rex and Zoe look to one another before answering Reese.

"A little bit...but, I'm still a bit iffy about him." Zoe said.

Rex replied, "Same here, but he's not all that bad."

Zander smiles at the work of progress, he sits back in his chair and holds his glass up high. "Well that's a relief." Then Zander takes a sip of water. However, all four were unaware of the fireball hurtling towards the forest.

* * *

In a forest clearing, the rocket was spiraling out of control as the voices of Ed and Ursula screaming grow louder and louder by every second. The rocket spun fast as it falls closer and closer to the ground. Then…

 _KA-BOOM!_

Smoke rose from the forest. The rocket was scrunched up while the nose of the rocket was stuck in the ground, the booster spewed out smoke, and all the wings were broken off and scattered a distance from the rocket. The windshield of the rocket pops off, and the two Alpha Gang members crawled out of the rocket all shook up and tense after the crash landing. They look at the carnage of the rocket and were shocked yet disappointed.

"Great! Now we got no way to get back home." Ed sulked. Ursula smacks her partner upside the head, "Quit it, Ed. We still have a way to track down Zander."

Ursula pulls out her Alpha Scanner and starts picking up Zander's Alpha Scanner.

"Pick up the pace, Ed! We have to go now!" Ursula called out as she ran towards the city. Ed jogs after Ursula while calling out, "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Back at Ocean's Current, the four had just received their food for the evening. Steam rose indicating the food was piping hot, and the arrangement on their plates was very artistic and creative. Zander seemed the most impressed out of everyone else at thes table.

"Oh my, this look absolutely marvelous!" Zander said, his mouth watering.

"And the taste is even better." Zoe said while taking a bite of her linguine.

The others follow in suit and began to eat their meals. Everyone seemed to enjoy their meals, but no one was enjoying it more than Zander. "This is heaven mixed with rainbows, it's that good!"

Zoe laughs as Rex lightly chuckles at Zander's comment.

"That reaction!" Zoe comments before asking, "Don't you even get good food at your base?"

"Well, it either hit or miss when it comes to Helga's cooking." Zander explains, "Remember the dinosaurs at the amusement park?"

"How could anyone forget?" Reese said.

 _...Flashbacks to Carnival of Chaos…_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rex questions.

"Well the reason those dinosaurs were there so the Alpha Gang could raise money to buy food. Dr. Z spent the money for his crazy experiments and had no way to bring in money. So Seth came up with this idea for the dinosaurs to bring in customers for money." Zander said as he takes another bite of lobster, "But then the dinosaurs went beserk, you so happened to save everyone, but then in the end...me and the others were blown up by a firework."

Rex and Zoe tried to hold in their laughter, since they thought it was funny. But one look from Reese changed their mood, they immediately went quiet.

"Let's just eat." Reese said. Rex and Zoe nod heads as they both continues to eat without saying another word. Then Zander leans in and whispers to Reese, "Thanks for having my back."

Reese whispered back with a slight smile, "Don't worry."

* * *

In the middle of the city, Ursula and Ed were still on the hunt. Ursula ran like she just began running a few seconds ago, but Ed was all tired out from running and he was looking like he's ready to pass out. Noticing her partner was behind her, Ursula stops and waits for Ed in an inpatient matter.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so fat, Ed!" Ursula complained.

"Can't we...talk...about...this later?" Ed pants.

"Fine. Let's find Zander, confront him, and then head home.." Ursula looks at her Alpha Scanner, "Dang it! Zander all the way across town."

"Why don't...we use...Terry?" Ed suggested.

"Excellent! I'm glad I thought of it."

"But I...oh...nevermind."

"Now, Alpha Slash! Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!" Ursula slashed Terry's card through the slot on her Alpha scanner. Terry's chibi form appeared as his eyes glowed red and flames spewed around him as the transformation happened. Terry's legs transformed from the fire, then his tail, and as he bites down his head transforms while he roared. Fire burned in Terry's eyes as he spun around and roars fiercely while the flames continue to flare.

Terry lands in the street as many pedestrians ran for their lives and many vehicles zipped away. Ursula climbs up Terry's leg with Ed following in suit. As Ursula got on top, she commands Terry, "Now Terry, to the coast! We hunt down Zander!"

Terry roars and follows his order, running down the road to the coast road.

* * *

Back at Ocean's Current, the double-daters had finished their meals as their plates were empty.

"Now that was the best meal I've ever had." Zander says, "I have to come back here again when I get a chance." Then Zander takes out his card and places it into the card slot for their check.

"Oh, you don't have to pay Zander." Reese said. But he reassures her, "No worries, It's my way of thanking you three for a wonderful night. This has been the most fun I've had in awhile."

Zoe smiles, "Well we're glad you enjoyed it, and to be honest I'm feeling comfortable with you hanging out with us."

Rex even agrees, "Yeah, now I see you can be trusted."

Zander smiles, he finally made peace with his enemies and got the girl of his dreams to go on a date. ' _Best. Night. Ever.'_

But then the sounds of people screaming came from behind Reese and Zander. Looking off in that direction, the four grew worrisome that something bad was happening. They ran to the railing and saw the people flee.

"What's going on?" Reese questions.

Then Terry appears from behind a building, roaring so loudly that a few windows shatter.

"ZANDER!" Ursula was heard shouting.

Zander replies deadpan, "I think we've been compromised."

 _...To Be Continued..._

 ** _Me: Oh Dang, Cliffhanger! Now Ursula and Ed arrive on the seen. What will happen when Ursula and Ed see Zander with the enemy?! Will Reese still be with Zander?! HOW many times will Zoe call Ursula old lady?! Stay tuned!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: It all comes down to this, Part 3! Last we saw, Reese, Zander, Rex, and Zoe were having a wonderful time. But now Ursula and Ed have shown up to crash the party. LEt's see how it goes._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own diddly squat of Dinosaur King._**

Terry roars fearsomely in the middle of the street, while so the other four were exiting the restaurant to face off against the Alpha Gang. Rex, Zoe and Zander stood in the street as Reese watched from the sidelines. Then Ursula and Ed hop off of Terry and glared daggers at Zander.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in." Ursula said. But Ed was confused, "I don't see a cat, Ursula."

Ursula groans, "That was a figure of speech, Ed!"

"What are you two doing here?" Zander asks, "What do you want?"

"Zander, how could you just turn your back on us? I know life at Zeta Point is hard now a days, but did you really have to join our enemies?!" Ed asked, looking hurt.

Now Zander felt bad for his foster brother, he didn't mean to hurt Ed's feelings. Zander sighs as he tries to apologize, "Ed, it's not what you think-"

"Not what we think?! We think you're nothing but a traitor, Zander!" Ursula accused her foster brother, "You were probably giving away secrets to these brats, traitor!"

"Hey!" Reese calls out, offended by Ursula, "Don't you dare call my sister a brat!" Zoe and Rex were shocked, did Reese stand up for Zoe?! Reese hasn't once stood up for her younger sister, and all of a sudden she does.

Ursula replied to Reese with a sneer, "Well don't fret, you'll be dead soon enough."

"That's what you think, old lady!" Zoe fires back.

Ursula's eye began twitching, fire burning within, and her teeth grinding. She tried to pounce at Zoe but was held back by Ed. "GRR, I AM NOT AN OLD LADY! ED, LET ME GO AND LET'S FINISH THESE BRATS, NOW!" Ursula roars.

"O-okay!" Ed said while releasing Ursula and pulling out his Alpha Scanner, "Alpha Slash! Shake em' up, Saichania!" Tank appears in her chibi form, her eyes glowing purple as she began to transform. Rocks formed and transforms her legs, then her spikes from front to back transform in size. Tanks eyes gleamed as rocks dispersed from her eyes, she stands on her hind legs and roars as the earth shook underneath and rocks rose. Tank crashes down next to Terry, and the two dinosaurs roar at their opponents.

"Terry, get the brats sister." Ursula commands as she points at Reese. Terry obeys with a roar before charging at Reese. The others are terrified as Terry got closer.

"Reese, RUN!" Zoe yells, tears threatening to fall.

But Reese doesn't respond, for she was now trembling in fear. Her life flashed before her eyes, Terry was inching closer and closer to Reese. Time slows down, Reese closes her eyes and lets a few tears roll down her cheeks. Terry opened his mouth of razor sharp teeth and was ready for the kill.

But then…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...something else occurred.

A hand grabs Reese's arm and yanks right on time. As Reese was pulled out of the way, Terry missed his chance to kill and trips on a railing that sends him into the sea. Ursula and Ed gasped before Rex and Zoe did.

Reese felt herself in a tight hug. She opened an eye, she sees Zander with the most concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. Realizing she was still alive, Reese began streaming tears, she was saved by her date from the jaws of death. Reese clung to Zander, in her mind she was grateful for Zanders heroic deed. "Thank you!" She cries softly. Zoe was seen smiling as she as well let tears fall, Rex wipes a tear from the corner of his eye, Ed was bawling like a baby while covering his eyes with his fists, and Ursula was really upset that Terry didn't do the job she wanted him to do. She turns to Ed and slaps him upside the head, "Knock it off, Ed."

Terry had just came back onto land and shook water off of him like he was a shaggy dog. "Terry! Tank!" Ursula called out, "Finish the job, and destroy Zander and the brat's sister!" Terry and Tank obey as the two dinosaurs surround Zander and Reese. They roar, instantly scaring Zander but not so much Reese.

Rex and Zoe watched from afar, the look to each other and nod with determination.

"Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, Blow them away!" Rex said while slashing Ace's card. Ace appears in his chibi form, his eyes glowing a light blue, ready to be transformed. A gust of wind transforms Ace's legs into his full grown ones, then from his tail up to his head the gust of wind transforms him. Then Ace's eyes gleam before a gust of wind bursts from his eyes, Ace roars in his full grown form as gusts of wind blew crazy around him.

"Dino slash! Go Parasaurolophus, bloom!" Zoe said as she slashed Paris' card. Paris appears in her chibi form, her eyes glowing green, read to transform as well. Leaves appear and transform Paris' legs and her arms. Then Paris raised her head, her eyes glowed green before leaves burst from her eyes, and lastly roars in her full grown form as the leaves blew around her.

As the sky changed to a multi-colorful one, Ace and Paris tackle Terry and Tank away from Zander and Reese. The four dinosaurs stare one another down while roaring, signaling the battle has started. Terry decides to do a charge attack, but that fails as Paris and Ace dodge the attack. Now unaware, Ace bits on Terry's tail and swings him to crash into Tank. Ursula was furious, "GRR! Stop messing around and destroy those dinosaurs!" Tanks waits for Paris to get close, then *BAM*, Tank gets a direct hit on Paris from her club. Terry and Ace are shimmying side to side, waiting for one dinosaur to make his move. Terry makes his move, Ace tries to escape but fails as Terry grabs a hold onto Ace and throws him into a building near by. Rex and Zoe are worried about their dinosaurs taking this bad of a beating.

"No, Ace!"

"Paris!"

Zander and Reese watched as the dinosaur battle, blow for blow, teeth and tail. While witnessing the Alpha Gang winning the battle, Reese hatched an idea. "Zander, you have to summon your dinosaur."

Zander looks to Reese like she was insane. "Are you mad?!" Zander exclaims while flailing his arms, "Spiny would go against orders and will go after the others instead!"

"What choice do we have? Either we summon Spiny or we lose Ace and Paris." Reese said. Zander looks to the dinosaurs and see Terry and Tank back Ace and Paris into a building, then he turns to Reese who mouths 'Please' to him. Seeing no other cards left to play, Zander takes out Spiny's card and his Alpha Scanner. Reese began smiling.

"Alpha slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!" Zander said while slashing Spiny's card. Spiny appears in his chibi form, his eyes glowing dark blue, and began to transform. Bubbles transform Spiny's legs into his full grown ones, then the bubbles form Spiny's sail. Spiny's eye glow blue once more before bubbles were shot out from his eyes, lastly Spiny roars in his full grown form as bubbles rose.

Spiny lands right in the middle of the four dinosaurs, then he roars at Ace and Paris. This makes Zander agitated.

"No, Spiny! Don't get those two, get Terry and Tank!" Zander commands. Spiny looks at his master confused, Ed and Ursula were shocked but Ursula was more furious.

"I knew it, you're manipulating Spiny for yourself!" Ursula yells.

"Zander, what are you doing?!" Ed calls out.

Zander looks to his dinosaur and explains, "Spiny, I know you don't want to help your enemies and villains never team up with enemies. But for now I need you to break that oath and fight against the others. I don't want to do this myself, but if no one else within the Alpha Gang can see what I've been feeling for quite a while now...love. So Spiny, will you fight alongside your enemies for me?" Reese covers her mouth, surprised that Zander has been lovestruck this whole time.

Spiny seemed conflicted, his mind told to ignore Zander and fight his enemies while his heart told him to listen to Zander and fight alongside his rivals. While Spiny thought, Terry and Tank got past Spiny and charged at Ace and Paris. Tank separated Paris from Ace and backs Paris into a hard place, and while Ace tried to grab Tank, Terry snatched Ace by his neck, Ace was held up high as he roars in pain. Spiny witnesses everything, then turns to Zander. "Spiny, please?!" Zander pleads. Spiny looks towards the four dinosaurs, then back to Zander.

Spiny makes his choice.

With a roar, Spiny charges into battle. He heads towards Paris and Tank, everyone watches to see what Spiny will do.

"I sure hope Spiny helps Paris instead of fighting her." Zoe said while worried for her dinosaur.

"Keep fingers crossed." Rex comments.

"That's it Spiny, get the brat's dinosaur!" Ursula called out.

But what happens next confuses not only the Alpha Gang, but the D-Team and all the other dinosaurs. He grabs Tank by her tail, and uses her body as a club to slam into Terry while releasing Ace. But before Terry and Tank could get back on their feet, Spiny roars at his friends before closing in on Ace. Paris watched from afar, Terry and Tank watched while sitting down, Ace tries to get up but was too weak to do so. Rex and Zoe watched as Rex began to sweat bullets, Reese shook her head in denial as Zander clasped his hand together and began praying, and Ursula and Ed watched with wicked smiles and evil glares. Now only a few feet away from Ace, Spiny stops dead in his tracks and lowers his head towards Ace.

What Spiny does next was a big shocker to everyone…

…

…

…

…

...Spiny helps Ace up back onto his feet.

Rex and Zoe were overjoyed to see Spiny help Ace. Zoe then calls out, "Nature's Blessing!" Paris fire a gust at Ace, which heals him instantly as he roars triumphantly. The three dinosaurs grouped together and started to roar at Terry and Tank who both are backing away. Zander and Reese watched in awe and joyously, Ursula and Ed were in awe as well but more furious.

"That not fair!" Ursula whines.

"Well life isn't fair, old lady." Zoe said slyly, making Rex chuckle.

"I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!" Ursula growls before slashing a move card, "Terry, Volcano Burst!"

Terry's mouth began to blaze fire while jerking head around, and spew fire at his opponents. But right before Volcano Burst could do any damage, Spiny knocks Paris and Ace away, and he took the hit that sends Spiny back a few feet out.

"No, Spiny!" Zander shouts.

Ace and Paris look to one another while nodding head, the got in front of Spiny and protected him while he tries to get back on his feet.

"Okay, this battle has gone on long enough!" Rex said, "Time to finish this, now!"

"I'm right behind you, Rex!" Zoe declared as she slashes a card, "Metal Wing!" Suddenly, three Pteranodons appear and all three flew high in the sky before diving down. They set their sights for Terry, and all three get direct hits on Terry in which weakens him.

"Ninja Attack!" Rex calls out while slashing his card. With that Ace began to run faster than a speeding train, he splits into six, jumps up and surrounds Tank. Ace strikes at Tank numerous times till Tank was turned back into her card.

Last dinosaur standing was Terry who was breathing heavily.

"NO!" Ed and Ursula shout.

Ace and Paris were ready for to land the final strike, but Spiny roars as he stomps past Ace and Paris.

"Zander." Reese said, "I think Spiny wants to land the final blow."

"Then a final blow I'll give.", Zander smiles slyly while taking out a move card, "Tail Smash!" Spiny was surrounded by a blue glow before running up to Terry and repeatedly smashing his tail into Terry's face. For his final swing Spiny does a 360 spin, and smashed into Terry which a few teeth were knocked out and sent Terry flying. Turns out Terry was going to crash into Ursula and Ed, the two members screamed before being crushed by the shier weight of their Tyrannosaurus Rex. Ursula and Ed laid on the ground unconscious as Terry was turned back into a card.

"Alright!" Rex hollered.

"Woo hoo!" Zoe cheered.

"We did it!" Zander declared as Reese hugs him. Zander hugs back as he chuckles in embarrassment.

Spiny, Paris, and Ace all roar in victory.

* * *

Everyone pulls up into the driveway at the Drake's household, Ursula and Ed were seen still unconscious in the trunk while tied up. Rex and Zoe exit the car first while leaving Reese and Zander alone.

"Thanks again for the date, I really enjoyed it." Zander said.

"No, thank you for saving me. You're my hero, and heroes deserve rewards." Reese says while cupping Zanders cheek.

Within an instant, Reese and Zander have their first kiss.

Zander blushed red like an apple, even though the kiss was only for a second. Reese then unbuckles her seatbelt and exits the car. She asks, "I'll see you around." Zander snaps out of his thoughts, "Oh, h-hopefully soon."

"Maybe on our next date?"

"Absolutely yes!"

While Reese and Zander discussed on having their second date, Rex and Zoe stood on the doorstep hand in hand while gazing at one another. "I had a great time tonight." Zoe said.

"Me too." Rex agreed, "It's one I'll remember for a long time."

The two sat in silence, their eyes locked onto their partners. Rex and Zoe didn't realize it, but their faces were inching closer and closer. Soon enough their lips lock, and the two D-Team members share their romantic kiss. After a few moments, they separate with grins on their faces and were still blushing red. They hear a car engine, and see Zander leaving back to Zeta Point. Reese walks up the path towards the doorstep.

"Time to head on in, Zoe." Reese said while entering the house.

"Okay." She turns to her boyfriend, "Goodnight, Rex."

"Goodnight, Zoe." Rex waves while walking back towards Max's house, Zoe waves back before entering her home. As Rex was walking, he raised a fist in the air and said, "Yes!"

 _ **Me: And that's The End. Now I'll do more ReeZan fanfics later on, just may take a bit to think of some good story ideas. Well until next time, this CarnotaurusMan signing off. Peace!**_


End file.
